sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Serena Autieri
|birth_place = Naples, Italy |nationality = Italian |occupation = singer, actress |}}Serena Autieri (born 4 April 1976) is an Italian singer, and actress of cinema, theatre and television. She co-hosted the 53rd presentation of the annual Sanremo Music Festival in 2003, along with Pippo Baudo and Claudia Gerini. Career Serena Autieri was born in Naples, Campania. As a child she studied ballet, singing, and recitation. On 14 April 2003, she released her album CD Anima Soul. Her television debut was in 1998 on the soap opera Un posto al sole broadcast by RAI Tre. Autieri made her first appearance on the stage in 2002 in the musical Bulli e pupe. The following year, in 2003, she was co-host for the 52nd presentation of the nationally-televised Sanremo Music Festival alongside presenter Pippo Baudo and actress Claudia Gerini.Internet Movie Database In 2004, she had her first starring role in a major picture with Sara May, which was directed by Marianna Sciveres. Autieri, who is blonde and blue-eyed, has had roles in several soap operas and television mini-series. These include La maledizione dei templari ("The Curse of the Templars"), in which she portrayed Clemence of Hungary, and L'onore e il rispetto ("Honour and Respect"), where she played the part of Olga. In 2013, Serena supplied the talking and singing parts for Elsa, the Snow Queen in the Italian dub of the Disney Animation, Frozen, (Italian: "Frozen - Il Regno di Ghiaccio", meaning "Frozen - The Kingdom of Ice"). Autieri occasionally appears in television commercials. Discography * Anima Soul (2003, album CD) Theatre * Bulli e pupe (2002) * Vacanze Romane (2003/2004-05) * Shakespeare in Jazz (2006) * Facce da teatro (2007) * A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) * Shakespeare in Jazz (2009) Cinema * Sara May (2004) * Notte prima degli esami - Oggi (2007) * Liolà (2008) * L'ultimo Crodino (2008) * Natale in Sudafrica (2010, cine-panettone) * Femmine contro maschi (2011) * Frozen - Il Regno di Ghiaccio (2013) Dubbing * Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio (Frozen) (2013) * Walt Disney e l'Italia - Una storia d'amore (2014) * C'era una volta (Once Upon a Time) (2014-2015) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Frozen - La magia delle luci del nord (Lego Frozen: Northern Lights) (2016) * Frozen - Le avventure di Olaf (Olaf's Frozen Adventure) (2017) * Ralph spacca Internet (Ralph Breaks the Internet) (2018) * Frozen II - Il segreto di Arendelle (Frozen II) (2019) Television Fiction * Un Posto al Sole (1998–1999, series) * Vento di ponente (2002, series) * Vento de Ponente 2 (2003–2004, series) * Tutti i sogni del mondo (2003, mini-series) * La maledizione degli Templari (2005, mini-series) * Callas and Onassis (2005, film) * L'onore e il rispetto (2006, mini-series) * The Spear of Destiny (2007) * Agrodolce (2008, series) * Dr. Clown (2008, film) * L'onore e il rispetto 2 (2009, mini-series) Television appearances * Stranamore (2000–2001) * Sanremo Music Festival (2003) * David di Donatello (2004) * Attenti a quei due - La sfida (2011) * Lola, La Fea (Bolivia) (2017) References External links * Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Naples Category:Italian actresses Category:Italian film actresses Category:Italian television actresses Category:Italian stage actresses Category:Italian female singers Category:21st-century Italian singers Category:21st-century women singers